User blog:Elgb333/Battle Against Prejudice: Dead Rabbits vs Dog Soldiers
The United States of America. The Land of the Free and the Brave. It is currently the world's most powerful country with only a mere 300 years of existence; a feat that is impossible without the ingenuity and hardwork of its people. A land of hope and opportunity; it's a place where different ethnicities can come together and have the chance for a better life. No other country in the whole world has achieved this kind of multiculturality; a nation where everyone is both unique and equal whatever his color, status, race or religion might be, interact with each other freely, and to make their own American Dreams a reality. But before becoming the great cultural superpower that it is today, different race and ethnicity had to fight for their own place in the country. Identities and cultures have to be protected and battles to decide who can be an American were fought. Conflicts like the Civil War, Indian Wars and racial disputes bloodied the nation, and minorities had to fight for their rights and for their lives. And say whatever you want about racism today, it's nothing compared to what it was back then. And today we will be pitting two of the greatest racism fighters in a battle to the death... Dead Rabbits: Irish-Americans who banded together and fought against people wanting them out vs Dog Soldiers: Cheyenne Indians who resisted the incursion of White settlers and soldiers into their land Who is Deadliest?! Dead Rabbits The Dead Rabbits was the media-bestowed name of an Irish American gang in New York City, and were one of the infamous Gangs of New York in the mid-19th century. The Dead Rabbits were named because they supposedly carried a dead rabbit on a pike or were said to throw a dead rabbit in the middle of a fight before it commence. They often clashed with Nativist political groups seeking to eliminate Irish immigrant communities from New York City, and were instrumental in protecting their ethnic communities and identities from these radical groups. Their chief rival gang were the Bowery Boys; Native-born New Yorkers who supported Know Nothing political party in favor of kicking out the immigrant groups. These two rival gangs fought over 200 gang battles in a span of 10 years beginning in 1834, and they often outmanned the police force and even the state militias. They were also in the forefront of the Dead Rabbits Riot and the New York Draft Riots. Besides street-fighting, the Dead Rabbits also supported politicians such as Fernando Wood and the Tammany Hall whose platforms included the welfare and benefit of immigrant groups and minorities, and under the leadership of Isaiah Rynders the gang also acted as enforcers to violently persuade voters during elections to vote for their candidates. One of the Dead Rabbit leader, John Morrissey, would later become a Democratic State Senator and U.S. Congressman who alleviated the conditions of the Irish-American communities for years to come. The Dead Rabbits would become the precursor of today's msot notorious organized crime syndicates: The Irish Mob. Weapons Melee= Knuckle Duster Knives were a common weapon for criminals and gangs back then and even now. The Dead Rabbits favored pocket knives that are easy to conceal. In battle they would also unleash their butcher knives when extra power is needed. A knuckle duster is a combination of two of the most popular weapon for criminals, a knife and brass knuckles, which give it both a bladed and blunt edge. * Straight double-edged blade * Brass knuckles * 12 inches blade |-|Side Weapon= Colt Navy Revolvers Easy to conceal pocket pistols were popular for criminals living in urban communities were the risk of the law is present. They offer a quick way to finish your opponents and escaping the police. Dead Rabbits also acted as hitmen for their leaders and allies, using pistols in assassinating their political enemies. Such as in the case of the assassination of William Poole. Due to the difficulty of reloading cap and ball revolvers, gunmen have to carry multiple revolvers in battle to ensure overwhelming firepower. * Cap and ball * 6 shots in each revolver |-|Main Weapon= Joslyn rifle The Joslyn rifle is a breech loading percussion rifle popular in the mid-19th century preceding the Civil War. Breech-loading rifles soon replaced slower muzzle-loading rifle and its principal design is still in use today. Many residents in New York carried different types of muskets and rifles such as the Joslyn rifle to defend themselves, and the Dead Rabbits also used them predominantly in their battles like the Dead Rabbits riot and New York draft riots. * .54 caliber * breech-loading percussion rifle Dog Soliders The Dog Soldiers or Dog Men (Cheyenne Hotamétaneo'o) was one of six military societies of the Cheyenne Indians. Beginning in the late 1830s, this society evolved into a separate, militaristic band that played a dominant role in Cheyenne resistance to American expansion in Kansas, Nebraska, Colorado and Wyoming, where the Cheyenne had settled in the early 19th Century. They were one of the principle factions during the Colorado War which was fought between Indians and White settlers. After the deaths of nearly half the Southern Cheyenne in the cholera epidemic of 1849, many of the remaining Masikota band joined the Dog Soldiers. It effectively became a separate band, occupying territory between the Northern and Southern Cheyenne. Its members often opposed policies of peace chiefs such as Black Kettle. In 1869, most of the band were killed by United States Army forces in the Battle of Summit Springs. Weapons Melee= Tomahawk Like all Plain Indians, the tomahawk was a standard-issue and iconic weapon that the Cheyennes used. Made out of wood with a metal axehead, it was a versatile tool and weapon for cutting wood, flesh and bone. Besides an ax, it can also have a hammer, spike or a pipe as an extra head. The tomahawk can also be thrown. * Ax head * Hammer or spike * Can be thrown |-|Side Weapon= Indian Bow Designed similarly with all American Indian bows, the Cheyenne bow is also a D-shaped self bow. Simple bows were four feet in length, made from a single piece of wood with animal sinew for bowstrings. The arrows were three feet in length and tipped with stone or metal arrowheads. Light and short, the Indian bows were designed to be effectively fired on horseback and rapid fire on foot. While it lacks the range and accuracy as longbows and recurve bows, it is powerful enough to pierce through tough buffalo and even human. The Cheyennes used their bows effectively during the Colorado War, not just for shooting at people but also for firing flaming arrows to burn White settlements and outposts. * 200 yards * Arrows are sometimes barbed or on fire for increased damage |-|Main Weapon= Sharps carbine A legendary weapon from the Civil War that changed warfare forever, the Sharps carbine was a state of the art weapon that had a falling back design that was faster to load and fire than traditional muzzle-loading weapon. Indians favored them for their stopping power and effectiveness on horseback, and it was a common weapon in Indian conflicts following the Civil War. * .52 caliber (model does not use metallic cartridges) * Falling block percussion carbine X-Factors Training Both warriors' training was based on the environment they grew upon; the Dead Rabbits being urban people while the Dog Soldiers were frontier people. While many of the Dead Rabbits were middle-classmen who were skilled thugs and organize criminals and a number of them being former policemen and prizefighters, the Dog Soldiers were born in a warrior class who's probably trained from a young age to survive in one of the deadliest frontiers in the world. Experience The Dead Rabbits were instrumental in fighting a personal and ethnic war for over half a century against Nativist Americans who want them out of the country. Besides their criminal activities, the Dead Rabbits fought and protected Irish identities and even murdered and assassinated their political rivals and enemies. They outmanned city police forces and state militias, and even brave enough to fight the U.S. Army during the racial and draft riots. The Dog Soldiers had a shorter life-span, but they duked it out in one of the bloodiest wars in the Old West: the Colorado War. These Native Americans battled settlers; both armed and unarmed white people, as well as fighting the U.S. cavalry and other Indian tribes, to protect Cheyenne culture and livelihood. Strategy and Tactics While in the eyes of many, the Dead Rabbits were just criminals, they did successfully fought for the benifit of the Irish-American community. Besides fighting against radical Nativist groups and police, they also took on a more strategic political approach. Dead Rabbits not only controlled the elections in Five Points by strength, their leaders such as John Morrisey also fought for the welfare of their people by being part of the US government. The Dog Soldiers and Cheyennes on the other hand were sadly not as successful. Their whole strategy, while guerilla in nature, were all about attrition and brute force. They tried to make their voices heard with the use of violence. This ultimately failed because of the superiority of US arms and tactics, as well as inner bickering and fighting in the group. The Dog Soldiers themselves didn't last long and soon dissolved. Brutality Both warriors were brutal. The Dead Rabbits bathed the street of New York with blood by fighting against rival gangs and rampant criminal activities. They also indiscrimately attacked other immigrant groups, civilians, and during the Draft Riots, even mercilessly attacked high-classmen and poor hapless African-Americans. The Dog Soldiers were no different themselves. While they fought to protect themselves and because of the injustice the White race has brought, they also used the same savagery they were fighting against by attacking defenceless White families and abducting them as well. Notes * Battle will take place in a small town. 5 Dead Rabbits vs 5 Dog Soldiers. No horses, just a good ol' fashioned infantry fight. * Votes should be complete with weapons and x-factor edges. I will decide whenever a vote is acceptable or not. * Battle ends in next week May 9, or when I get enough votes. Battle Dead Rabbits: Dog Soldiers: The sun was in its highest peak in a small port town in New Jersey. The streets were dry and empty for the searing heat prevented the people from going out. The whole town was in a deserted-like state, with screeching silence permeating through the place. In the docks, where the town usually gets its income, one can still hear the usual noise of an urban community. There, five Dead Rabbits were hanging about like they owned the place. The local government initially hired these rascals to guard the docks from invading drifters, squatters and vandals. But these Dead Rabbits, who were known to take an opportunity when it presents itself, quickly took over the docks as their new territory. These five Dead Rabbits, armed to the teeth with knives and guns, sat around drinking, gambling and singing Irish pub songs, not even minding the heat that’s been crippling the town. However, their little merry-making soon fell silent when the Dead Rabbits spotted a small boat slowly drifting towards them. This small boat was just a makeshift water craft hastily put together with raw unfurnished wood. It had a torn up sail, a small shelter and floats like a bloated carcass above the water. It felt odd to the Dead Rabbits because there were no boats scheduled to be docking that day. As it finally stopped near the port, the curious Dead Rabbits went closer for a better look. The boat looked abandoned and there were no signs of passengers present. Concerned, the gang sent one of their own to check the boat. The Dead Rabbit jumped into the craft and almost lost his balance as the rickety boat bobbed up and down. As his fellow gangmates watched, he poked around and stomped on the floor to check any signs of life. Seeing nothing, he then opened the door to the shelter and went inside to investigate. The shelter was dark and humid, with the floor slippery and the whole place reeking of urine and smoked meat, and the Dead Rabbit tried his best to resist the vile atmosphere. Treading carefully, the Dead Rabbit went deeper and deeper into the filthy room, before colliding head first into a wall of flesh in front of him. Suddenly, the other Dead Rabbits soon heard loud and violent commotions inside the boat. There was smashing, heavy footsteps, breaking of wood and glass, as well as screams that were enough to rock the small boat and frighten the Dead Rabbits who were watching. And then suddenly, there was silent just as soon as it happened. Fearing for their fellow comrade inside, the Dead Rabbits called out for him to see if he’s okay. Then the door slowly opened and there came out their fellow Rabbit, looking at them pale and shaking... with a tomahawk sticking in his head. To the horrors of his gang, the Dead Rabbit fell into the water now literally dead, painting the sea water red with blood. But before the rest of the Dead Rabbits can get their heads together, a party of five Cheyenne Dog Soldiers stormed out of the boat and into the docks; firing their guns and their arrows. One awestrucked Dead Rabbit was shot with an arrow to the eye before falling down dead. With their surprise attack and overwhelming firepower, the Dog Soldiers started moving forward and pushed the shocked Dead Rabbits away. They shout their bloodthirsty warcry as they pushed forward, signalling their hunger to annihilate these white folks and avenge the injustices done to the Indian nations. The Dead Rabbits tried to run as far away as possible from the Cheyenne firepower, but one of them took an arrow to the knee and fell down with a loud cry. The others tried to get back to help him, but the Dog Soldiers caught him first, and with their warcry, butchered and ripped the screaming Irishman into five pieces with their axes. They then howled like maniacs and scalped him in the eyes of his own gang. The horrified Dead Rabbits stopped, took cover and hid behind crates and building walls they can find. Deciding to act fast before they all get annihilated, the remaining Dead Rabbits soon readied their guns to retaliate. As the Dog Soldiers approached their position looking for them, the Dead Rabbits fired their guns and rifles. One Dog Soldier, who was standing in the open, took multiple revolver shots to the torso before falling dead. The others quickly took cover and continued firing. The superior range of the Rabbits' rifles pinned down and immobilized the once unstoppable Dog Soldiers. One Dog Soldier unluckily took a bullet to the skull, shattering his temple and sending grey matter everywhere. Another tried to fire back, but his carbine lacked the range and missed. But a Dead Rabbit with his Joselyn rifle didn’t, and the Dog Soldier's chest obliterated as a rifle round penetrated his heart. With the Dog Soldiers trapped, the Dead Rabbits took the chance to charge in and finish the fight. They quietly moved to the side, flanked and surprised the pinned down Dog Soldiers. With this, the fight soon turned into brutal close-quarters combat. One Dead Rabbit, using the knuckles of his knuckle duster, punched a Dog Soldier in the jaw, dislocating it and sending blood and teeth flying from his mouth. With the Dog Soldier's lower jaw hanging like a thread below his skull, the Dead Rabbit soon connects with a stab to the Indian's neck, ripping it wide open while the poor Indian howled in anguish. Now the only remaining Dog Solider faces off against another Dead Rabbit with a pocket revolver in his hand. The Indian was quick enough to dodge the initial fire from the revolver, but in the end took two bullets in the abdomen and in the thighs before falling down on the ground. The smirking Irishman then kicked the downed Indian to the side, stood above his body and pointed the pistol at his face, before pulling the trigger. However, only a "click" was heard that signified the pistol was empty. Cursing, the Dead Rabbit tried to draw another pistol but the Dog Soldier grabbed his tomahawk and dismembered the Dead Rabbit’s right leg, making him fall to the ground. As the Dead Rabbit cried in pain and shock, the Dog Soldier smashes his ax on his head, killing him instantly. Now only one Dead Rabbit and one Dog Soldier remained, and they eyed each other with contempt. The Irish, with a knuckle duster in his hand, held a boxing stance as the Dog Soldier circles him like a hungry animal. The Indian made the first move by throwing his tomahawk at the Irish, but the latter manages to dodge the incoming ax. The Dead Rabbit then charges and smashes the Dog Soldier’s temple with a well-placed hook with his knuckle duster. The Dog Soldier, though dazed from the attack, manages to draw another tomahawk and quickly sliced the Dead Rabbit in the belly. As the Dog Soldier tried to strike him again, the undeterred Dead Rabbit, though holding his bleeding abdomen, blocked the attack with his knife. He then counters by quickly striking the Dog Soldier in the solar plexus with an uppercut, before the Dead Rabbit plunges his knife to the Dog Soldier’s chest. With a loud gasp, the Dog Soldier looked at the blade sticking in his chest, then looked at the Dead Rabbit who was grinning at him, before falling down dead. With his fallen foe on his feet, the Dead Rabbit kicked the Dog Soldier multiple times with rage, before raising his knife and yelling in victory. He then slowly limps back into the town to get medical attention, and hopefully warn the people before more Indians attack. Expert’s Opinion While the Dog Soldier’s Sharpe’s carbine and bow have faster rates of fire, they were not as effective in urban battles than the Dead Rabbit’s revolvers and pocket pistols. The only true advantage the Dog Soldiers had in weapons was their tomahawk which beat the Dead Rabbit’s knuckle dusters. In terms of x-factors, the Dog Soldiers were indeed the better trained and experienced warriors. But it was the Dead Rabbits who had better tactics and strategies that made them more successful. These reasons are what the experts believe why the Dead Rabbits won this battle. To see the original battle, weapons, and votes, click here. Category:Blog posts